Momswap (Homeworld Gems, Fixed)
by Trixy Latias
Summary: Momswap
1. Chapter 1

Steven woke up to feeling little metal objects prodding him. "Peridot stop." He whined. The gem who had mechanical legs, arms, legs, and fingers. "What? Did I hurt you?" She asked. "No." Steven sighed. "Then why stop?"

Peridot didn't always understand human emotions.

"Because it annoyed Steven?" Lapis asked, flying up with her water wings. "Oh." Peridot pursed her lips. Steven shook his head, smiling. He walked down the steps and put some waffles into the toaster, making himself some eggs to go with it. "Be careful!" Peridot worried. "It's just eggs, Peri." Jasper grumbled, walking from her temple room. "But what if he burns himself on the pan?" She exclaimed. "He's not a pearl." "Pearls' are not weak." Steven reminded Jasper. "Sure, but they're not quartz!"

"Um, I'm not a quartz but I'm pretty strong." Lapis replied. "Okay, okay. You got me." Jasper grumbled and Steven laughed. Lapis gaped. "Steven should go on our mission!" "Oh, no no!" Peridot quickly shot down the idea. "Aww! But Peridot I really like the idea of going on a mission!" Steven whined, sounding dejected. "Yeah, Peridot! How can he grow as a quartz soldier." Jasper agreed. "I guess, but live isn't about fighting at all times!" Peridot snapped. Jasper shrugged. "Okay, sure. Steven, finish up your breakfast fast so we can get a move on!" She roared, but was clearly playful. Steven nodded and shoved his hot food into his mouth, and they quickly hopped onto the Warp-pad and arrived at their destination.

The place was grassy, filled with moss, shrubbery, like ferns and bushes and just plain vegetation. Jasper took lead, crushing vegetation to make a path for the others to follow. "So, what's the threat?" Steven asked. "So, there's like this monster that creates vegetation like crazy and kills any other wildlife or anyone in general who comes near it's claimed territory." She explained while ripping up some shrubs. It grew back fairly quickly. "Uh, that's not a good sign."

"This monster sounds dangerous! Steven let's head back, this mission would be too much for you and I can't have you getting hurt-" "Peridot, he's fine. He has us. And if we need, we can form Axinite if needed." Lapis interrupted before she could get started. Jasper did another check by ripping more shrubs and it grew back even quicker. "That damned beast must be near." She noted to herself. "Don't cuss in front of Steven!" Peridot cried. "Calm down, Peri!" Lapis laughed. Steven pushed ahead. "Do you hear that?" He exclaimed excided. There where sounds of snapping jaws and wood. "Hmm... Sounds strong." Lapis said to the group. "I was right! Steven and I-" "Peridot. Stop." Jasper groaned. "Like Lapis said, we can form into Axinite if needed!"

Peridot sighed in defeat once more. "Look!" Steven whispered. He pointed to a big brown furry animal that walked on five legs, giant long muzzle and tiny eyes. It had green and gray foam leaking from it's mouth that was filled with razor teeth. It's foam made plants grow as it hit the grassy ground. It was currently chewing at a log. It certainty didn't look too bright, but Steven still believed it was doing that for a reason. "Right, let's spread out." Jasper informed, and the group encircled the creature. "Steven, hide and observe in the tree." Lapis offered. Steven nodded, climbing into the tree.

Lapis had spotted a pond nearby and slowly, quietly, had it rise into the air. The creature didn't notice. Suddenly, a huge water hand smacked the creature, making it scream and whip around to Lapis, charging forwards but paws slipping in the mud, giving Jasper the change to ram into it's side, though in doing so she collapsed with the creature cause of the muck. She _could_ do this on her own, but with teammates it's all the easier. Peridot made her fingers form into a plasma shooting gun and shot at the creature's maws, and eyes, causing it to squeal and twist around, biting Jasper's arm. Jasper grunted in pain, sending a knuckle-sandwich to the creature. It used it's huge tail to smack Lapis out of the sky when she was hovering, causing her to fall into the mud. It raised it's paws, ready to slam them into Lapis to poof her, but Steven suddenly yelled and jumped in front, summoning his weapon- of which he didn't know of- and it was a shield.

Lapis's eyes where widened, and Steven shoved back the creature. It stumbled and suddenly Jasper grabbed it's neck and yanked backwards while Peridot shot rapidly at it's neck, these actions making the monster poof. Jasper picked up the gem and handed it to Steven. "Try to bubble it!" She encouraged. Steven smiled and was about to when they heard high-pitched yapping. The shrubbery exploded as many miniature versions of the creature erupted into the opening, clamping onto the legs of the Crystal Gems. "Ah!" Steven cried as they attempted to get their mother's gem. "Aww! They just want their mother!"

"Don't give them it, Steven!" Peridot shouted, blasting some of the yappers into dust. Jasper was stomping on them while Lapis was busy drowning some. Steven was kicking some away, desperatly trying to bubble the gem even more. "Ahh! Jasper how do I do this?!" He cried. "Dunno, just kinda happens." She shrugged, grabbing one of the yappers and breaking their spines. "It never ends!" Peridot yelled in frustration, the yappers knocking her off of her feet, causing her to screech. Steven quickly threw some off of her, but more where coming.

"We got to find the nest!" Jasper declared, knocking the yappers out of her way. Peridot, Lapis, and Steven followed closly. They soon found a shallow cave that was flowing with them. Peridot shot plasma bullets at them while Lapis was drowning the others that escaped Peridot. Jasper was just smashing some more while Steven finally managed to bubble the gem. The yappers let out screeches. "How do I send it off?" He asked. "Tap the top." Lapis replied. Steven nodded swiftly, tapping the top. The yappers scuttled away at not sensing their mother, losing the will to battle. Peridot screeched when she saw blood on Steven's leg. "One bit you!" She yelled. "No, a thorn snagged my leg Peridot. It's fine, I got it out." Steven sighed.

Peridot quickly led them back to the Warp-pad, her in lead, Jasper behind her and Lapis was in front of Steven, making him last in line. He stopped when he felt something moving in his pocket and checked to see a yapper in there sleeping. He cooed and decided he'd keep the critter. They soon returned home and Steven showed Jasper the animal. "Look what found its way with me!" He exclaimed. "It's tamed?" Jasper asked, watching as it sniffed and moved around in Steven's hands. "Apparantly." Steven replied. "Lapis! Peridot! Look what Steeeven found!" Jasper shouted, and the two walked over.

Peridot shrieked, summoning her gun ready to blast it. "No! Peridot! It's nice." He said, pulling the yapper closer and petted it. It wagged it's tail. "Steven, what about when it turns big?" Lapis asked. "I know you want to help everything you find, but somethings aren't safe to trust." Jasper explained. Steven pouted. "I guess, but we're not just gonna-"

And Peridot crushed it. "There you go baby! Your safe!" She exclaimed. Steven glared. "Peridot! Eh... nothin' I can do now." He sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, little bug! One day you can fix the mother." Lapis assured.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven sat on the bed, watching Crying Breakfast Friend. "Oh, Pear, I forgive you for stealing my icecream!" The crying Waffle said. The two cried, and the episode ended. "Wow! What another great episode!" He exclaimed. Lapis sat next to him, confusion etched into her face. "What did we just watch?" She asked. "Uhm, Crying Breakfast Friends, duh!" Steven said with a roll of his eyes. "Steven, breakfast is ready!" He heard Peridot call. Peridot enjoyed to cook at times because it used math. "Okay, coming!" He called in return, racing down the stairs. Peridot placed down a plate of two pancakes, a egg and two peices of bacon. "Thanks Peridot!" Steven thanked, and giggled when Peridot smiled and ruffled his hair. Jasper emerged from the glowing Warp-pad. "Any luck?" Lapis asked.

Jasper shook her head. "I can't seem to find them." She sighed.

"Who's them! What are they? Can I come?!" Steven asked. Peridot shook her head, "Uh... Steven, we... I'm sorry, but no." She sighed.

Steven opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly realized everyone was upset about something. He instead said, "Okay, Peridot." She looked relifed, and Steven turned back to his breakfast. "Jasper, let's look together. I'll look above in the sky for any strange signs." Lapis offered. Jasper sighed, nodding. "But, Jasper, I thought you liked going solo?" Steven asked. "Solo isn't always a option." Jasper replied, heading back to the warp with Lapis in tow. The two activated the Warp-pad and they dissapeared.

Steven didn't know why, but he felt anxiety making a stone out of what he ate inside his belly. "I'm going to go on a walk, Peridot." He said, turning away from her. "Okay Steven, please don't be too long." She requested and Steven nodded. He left, walking along the beach. He decided he'd go visit his father.

"Hey Steven!" Greg greeted as Steven ran up to his father. Greg had just finished washing a car. "Hey dad." Steven chipped to his dad. "Hey, I just finished for my day of washing cars, so if you wan't to do something today I'm totally up for it!"

Steven grinned and nodded. "Can we get fries first?" Steven asked, eagar. His dad nodded, and they ended up- more like Steven ended up- getting fry bits and Steven munched on them. "So, how's it going with the gems?" He asked. "It's going fine, but... Sometimes I worry that they blame me for my mother's death." Steven admited.

Greg smiled softly, "It was Pink's choice, I can't see why they would blame you." He assured. Steven looked away, feeling conflicted. He decided though not to continue this conversation. Greg knew to not push this conversation. "What was mom like?" Steven suddenly asked. "She could be childish at times.." Greg began. "But she understood what it was like to be different, unlike anyone other, seen as less, even though you're suppose to be the same as the others. She once told me of gems she lost. But I wasn't told much."

Steven perked up at the last bit. "That's weird."

Greg shrugged and opened his mouth to reply, Steven leapt to his feet upon seeing a giant eyeball in the sky. He raced towards the tower, and Greg was right behind him. "What's-what's that?!" He asked. Steven shook his head, "I'm not sure! But I think it's some sort of gem thing!" Steven called over his shoulder.

The two stopped infront of where Jasper and Peridot where standing, with Lapis hovering above, glaring at the giant eye. "What's that?" Steven asked. "Red Eye." Peridot muttered. "Can I see?" He asked, eager. Peridot moved from the telescope and Steven looked through it, seeing a giant red eye glaring back. "A giant eye! Awesome!"

"Steven, not awesome!" Peridot scolded. "That thing's very dangerous!"

Steven shrugged. "How do we stop it?" He asked. "We need a light cannon that once belonged to your mother." Replied Garnet. "But... That got lost." Peridot muttered. "Well, dad will have it!" Steven informed, turning to Greg. "Uh, Greg, you're nice, but, I doubt you know where it is-" Peridot said, but Lapis turned around, "You're a wreck." She admited. Greg blinked, "Okay I'll pretend that didn't hurt."

"It's worth a try, Peridot!" Steven argued, and Peridot sighed in defeat. "Fine, but in the meantime.." Jasper cut in, and Lapis nodded. Jasper grabbed her and launched her at the eyeball. Steven and Greg turned away and made their way over to Greg's storage unit. The arrived quickly and Greg stopped Steven from plunging into the unit. "Hold on, let me do this." He muttered, tieing a rope around his stomach and Steven nodded, making his gem glow and he ran into the storage.

Steven looked around and stumbled on a box full of pictures. He picked them up, looking at pictures of his dad in youth. There was some pictures of him with Steven's mother, and he pulled himself away from the box of pictures. He found a book titled "Feral and Alive, Book ONE" and it was about wild cats that lived in three colonys. "Hey dad, there's this book called Feral and Alive!" Steven yelled to his father. "Oh, yeah! I had bought that for you for when you got older! Guess you found it. You can keep it!" Greg replied and Steven nodded, putting it into his hoodie pocket. He bumped into something large and pink. Stepping back, he looked up and saw a big cannon that had pink diamonds symbols imprinted into it. "I think I found it!" Steven yelled and untied the rope from himself, tieing it onto the lightcannon. He clung onto the cannon. "Dad, the van!" He yelled, and Greg started up the van, yanking at the lightcannon with it. Soon enough, the cannon was pulled out.

"Got it!" Steven cried out. "You okay, Steven?" Greg checked, and Sreven nodded. "Let's move it onto this!" Greg offered, and the two lifted the cannon onto a wagon. They got into the van and began to drive as fast as they could, and they heard it screaping up. "Can we listen to some music?" Steven asked, and Greg shrugged. Steven grabbed a music tape and began to play "Let me drive my van into your heart".

"Once, at one of my concerts, I sang a song. Nobody else was there exept-" Greg began, "A dinosaur!" Steven interupted. "No, your mother!" Greg corrected while laughing. "I wish that wagon didn't break." Greg sighed. "Well, if every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!" Steven reminded, and Greg smiled. The two scrabbled out of the van and shoved the cannon towards the gems.

"How do we activate this?" Greg asked. "I-I don't know! It was Pink's!" Peridot replied. Lapis shoved Steven against the cannon, rubbing him against it. "Work!" She begged. "Stop!" Jasper demanded, and Lapis stopped. "We don't got time for this! Just throw me at the thing again!" Lapis screeched, and Peridot shook her head. "It won't work!"  
"I'm sorry, guys!" Steven cried out. "If I could only do this, then we'd be saved by now!"

"It's okay, if every.." Greg began.

Steven smiled, "If every porkchop was perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs." He muttered, and the cannon activated. It blasted out a light that looked like Pink Diamond, and it hit the eye, causing bits and chunks to explode everywhere. Greg's eyes watered. "Pink." He mumbled. "I can't belive that worked!" Peridot exclaimed, and Lapis was holding her in the air, for some odd reason. Greg realized his van was drifting in the water. "It's alright, dad! Like we say, if every-" Steven began, but Greg cut him off. "My van! I live in that!" He exclaimed, racing towards the van but struggled in the water, with Steven following. "Hey, wait up for me!" He laughed. 


End file.
